


First Kiss

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "“So if I said I wanted to kiss you, what would you say?”"





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly forgot that I wrote this, but it's so delightfully awkward that I had to post it, ha ha.

“Hey...England?”

The hesitance in America's voice, as well as the absence of a McDonald's bag being slammed onto the table, made England look up immediately instead of feigning that he hadn't heard America. America was standing next to the table, averting his gaze and toying with his dinosaur printed tie.

“What is it, America? Our lunch break is almost over, as I'm sure you're aware.” England turned his attention back to his plate and resumed eating his curry, waiting for the moment when America would say something that was meant to aggravate him.

“Yeah, I know. I just...” Out of the corner of his eye, England could see America shifting his weight, and he lifted his head at the same time as America so their eyes met. “So if I said I wanted to kiss you, what would you say?”

The curry England had been chewing on became lodged in his throat, and he coughed violently for a moment before he gaped at America. He was looking away again, and his face was a bright shade of red, which made England's cheeks begin to burn.

“I beg your pardon? Who put you up to this?!” In his mind, he could easily imagine France, Prussia and Spain having a good laugh at his expense over his one-sided feelings for America and toying with him by sending America to offer a kiss he'd never receive.

“No one put me up to it!” America said, snapping his head up again with an indignant look on his face. “I just...want to, all right? I don't need a reason, so don't be such a pain in the ass.”

England swallowed the lump in his throat, and for a moment all he could do was stare at America, who didn't bother to look away. His heart was pounding in his ears and all of the blood in his body must have decided to settle in his face, because he ceased to be aware of anything except that his face was on fire and America wanted to kiss him.

“...all right,” England finally said, and he cleared his throat when the words came out as a hoarse choke.

America nodded and took a step forward before stopping, and England stumbled to his feet. The plastic chair that had been supporting him clattered to the floor, but both ignored it. England tensed when America moved forward again, and he closed his eyes when America's hands were on his arms. He could feel America getting closer, and he tensed up even more. When he felt America's breath on his face, he parted his lips just as America closed the remaining distance between them.

If England had any expectations for what their first kiss was supposed to be like, what was happening was certainly not it. America was moving his lips in such an awkward way that it was almost laughable. He was hardly any help however, since he was still frozen in place, stiff despite America attempting to rub his arms.

Despite how long he'd wanted to kiss America, his body language said otherwise. He became aware of how tightly his fists were clenched, and he had yet to attempt to kiss back. When his body finally decided to cooperate with him, and he started to move his lips against America's, America pulled away. England's eyes snapped open. America's face was even redder than before, and he coughed into his hand.

“Right, well. Carry on then, England.”

America turned and started to walk away, tripping on his feet as he did. England stared at the spot where America had been standing, and he finally let out a deep breath. Leave it to the two of them to botch that up. England let out a short laugh, then shook his head and followed after America.


End file.
